Song Star Turtles
by PossDownUnder
Summary: The boys in green battle each other over a singing contest. Which turtle has the voice of an angel? Which turtle should never be given a microphone again? There's plenty of brotherly fights ahead and even Master Splinter has his say! Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

**Song Star, Turtle Style**

_Disclaimer: Turtles are not my creation- if you do not know who created them – then get an education. Now this plot bunny is based on the last two days at my work (I work in a Vacation care peeps). See we has the Play station 2 game where you sang karaoke and could do battle song style. It was such a big hit, that we had it two days in a row. I tell you I have heard Maroon 5 so many times – I could sing it in my sleep. Anyways, thought it would be fun to put this game into the hands of our favourite green boys. _

_Sit down and enjoy the fun!_

_Some of the songs mentioned are not on the singing game, but are included for various reasons. _

_Oh and no flames for Casey Jones poor grammar – it's who he is. _

**Chapter 1**

**A new toy**

"Now that we've found love what are we goner do with it," Mikey sang as he waited outside the bathroom. He was waiting for his older brother to finish up, though his brother was taking his time today. He too was in a singing mood.

"This love has taken it's tole on me." Mikey tapped to the music, as he listened to his own song on the Discman.

On the other side of the lair, Leonardo had his morning meditation session. This was usually the best time for such an activity, for his brothers were not in full annoyance mode just yet.

Donnie was humming under his breath as he worked. If one listened closely, they could make out that it could possibly be "I'm a believer." However, because poor Donnie was out of tune, it was hard to tell. That was probably why Donnie was not singing; even he knew his singing was likely to break any glass objects within ten metres.

The bathroom door opened, out came a beaming Raphael. "Morning everyone!"

"Okay, what have you done with the real Raphael?" Mikey said, seeing Raph was indeed in a very cheerful mood.

"None of your turtle wax, orange boy," Raph quickly smirked, but in a cheerful way.

"You know drugs are for losers," Mikey tried to guess what had Raph in such a good mood.

"Mike, you know I don't do drugs, bro. You should know me better than that little bro," Raph walked off to his room.

"Raph's got a new girlfriend!" Mikey called out into the lair. Raph ran out of his room and grabbed Mikey's mouth. Mikey grinned under Raph's hand.

"How'd you know?" He hissed.

"Just guessing, am I right?" Mikey could have bounced around with excitement if Raph was not holding onto him.

"Mikey one word – shut it," Raph took his hand off Mikey's mouth.   
"That's two words, shut and it."

"You can count to two, congratulations, want a medal?" Raph smirked. He was still in a slightly good mood.

"Have you noticed no one else cares that you have a girlfriend?" Mikey asked, noticing Leo was still meditating, Donnie was still working on his project and neither had bothered to look up when Mikey had yelled into the lair.

"Good, let's keep it that way," Raph said.

Just then, the security serines went off.

"Casey Alert guys!" Donnie yelled from his spot. The four turtles worked fast to hide all their CDs and DVDs that they could find. Then they grabbed Master Splinter's favourite vase and hide it behind the toilet. Mikey throw the blanket over the couch, for last time Casey was over – he left a great big stain of red cordial, which almost resembled the sign of the foot. The turtles had to replace that couch for this new one. There was simply no way they would have the sign of the foot in their home.

"Hey hey green dudes!" Casey walked into the lair, carrying his usual bag of goodies (which were his bats and clubs) and another bag, which the turtles had not seen before.

"Hey Casey," Leo greeted him.

"Hello bonehead," Raph smiled at his pal.

"Don't tell us you're moving in?" Mikey asked, as he noticed the bag.

"This my friend is something I want you dudes to mind for me. Me Mam is not too well, so I'd said I'll come help her out til she's well enough again. While I'm away, I thought you guys would like to borrow this. I don't want to leave it at home, some thug'll probably nick off with it."

Casey pulled out a thin black box and showed it to the turtles.

"Play station 2!" Mikey beamed, he moved over to Casey, "Did I ever tell you, that you're welcome to lend us your toys anytime?"

"Mikey!" Leo warned, "Sorry, he's always wanted a Play station."

"Yeah and Don's a meanie-bum and won't build me one. Don't you think that's mean?" Mikey said to Casey.

"Why build one, when you ca borrow mine?" Casey asked.

"You got games on it?" Raph asked. He took the console off Casey, as Casey pulled out the games.

"Hockey, golf, another hockey game," Casey went on as he read them out. They were mostly sport or material arts games.

"What's the box?" Mikey asked, as he noticed another item in Casey's bag.

"This was a present from my Mam. Its some singing contest thing. Last time I played that April was over and she almost throw it out the window," Casey told the guys.

"How come?" Leo asked

"Let's just say, she was an amateur and I was a lead singer, she really hated that. Trust me, she is drop dead gorgeous, but she can't sing. Off the record you know," Casey whispered.

"Case, your in a sewer, who else is goner hear you?" Donnie said.

"Oh yeah, look I'm use to living in an apartment."

"Point taken," Don replied.

"Anyways I best get going; I want to get to Mam's by tonight. Thanks for minding my stuff," Casey said.

"Thanks Casey for letting us borrow your Play station," Leo said on behalf of them all.

Once Casey was well and truly gone, Mikey grabbed the Play station and walked over to the TV.

"I don't think so Mikey, it's training time," Leo said.  
"What?" Raph and Donnie said, they too were about to join Mikey.

"Its training time, Master Splinter will be waiting."

"He really knows how to ruin a good time, that one," Raph said.

"Bummer," Don said.

"Make that triple bummer," Mikey mumbled, as he followed his brother to the dojo.

"How come no one is concentrating this morning?" Master Splinter asked, after he had seen the sloppy way his sons were performing this morning.

"Sorry Sensei, I think it's the Play station Casey dropped off just before," Leo told his master.

"He always was a tattletale," Mikey mumbled to Raph and Donnie.

"Mr Jones?" Master Splinter's ears pricked up.

"It's okay, Master Splinter, he's gone to his Mam's. She's sick. He dropped over hi Play station because he thought it was safer here than left in his empty apartment." Raphael told his father.

"Did I ever mention he's also a tattletale sometimes?" Mikey mumbled to Donnie.

"Shh, Mikey," Donnie whispered back.  
"Michealangelo, you need to practice how to whisper without letting the rest of the world know you are even speaking," Master Splinter said.

"Yes Master Splinter," Mikey replied.

"I think it would be a good idea to resume this practice til later, since not everyone is in a disciplined state," Master Splinter said. Before he could dismiss them, Mikey was out in the lounge trying to fix up the system and calling for Donnie's assistance.

Donnie looked at Master Splinter, when Splinter nodded he left with Raphael.

"Are you not interested in this Play station, my son?" Splinter asked Leonardo. He had recently turned 18, which had seen a change in Leo rejecting most of the childish antics of his brothers. He wanted to be seen as the adult brother, not seen as still a child. Though deep down, Leo also wanted to have a turn on that machine, even if he knew Master Splinter would see him as childish.

"My son, it is not so childish to join in on the fun with your brothers. It is better to join in than to be left alone to wish you were with them," Master Splinter said. After some more conversation with Master Splinter, Leo soon got up and bowed and left the room.


	2. Chapter two

**Song Star Turtles**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles or Master Splinter. I am borrowing them for pure fun, nothing else. _

_Song Star is based on some Play station 2 games. Not all the songs the turtles will sing are on the actual game. I am only using 5 of the actual song, so I am not plagiarising anything. Rating gone up – Mikey (yeah I know, he must have learnt it from Raph) says a word that some may find offensive. _

**Chapter 2**

**Heroes and Buttercups**

"What game you want?" Raph asked he was going through Casey's bag of goodies.

"I want that one," Mikey grabbed one and put the disc in to the machine. When it did not work, Donnie said, "It's damaged. This is Casey we're talking about; let's see what ones actually work."

They went through all the games, most were not working on the machine. They were about to consider Casey's machine as dead, when they got down to the box.

"Do we really want to put that on?" Raph asked, holding it up. He opened the box and pulled out two microphones, this got Mikey's attention immediately.

"Cool!"

"It's worth a try," Donnie put the disc in. It worked.

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered.

"Your like a little kid in a candy store, Mikey," Leo poked fun at his baby brother. Mikey just poked his tongue out.

"Okay who's goner sing with Mikey?" Donnie looked at his red and blue clad brother.

"Raph's Casey's friend, I think he should have a go," Leo said.

"Yeah I want to verse Raph! I am so goner kick your butt!" Mikey put on his evil grin and did a dance.

"Mikey, I'm goner beat you anyways, you know that don't you? I always beat your green butt!" Raph smirked.

"There's always a first time, besides you don't want to be the only one not playing the game, now do you? I mean it's not like you to not be up for a competition, now is it?" Mikey was working hard in conning his brother further into the game.

"Right, you're on!" Raph got up.

"Okay, choose a song," Donnie used the control to move between songs.

"That one!"

"No way am I singing that!" Raph hit his brother with the microphone.

"Raph that is not ours, please don't break it," Leo warned.

"Leo, its Casey's stuff, like he's goner knows it was us?" Raph said.

"He has a point you know," Donnie replied as he went through the list. Mikey wanted songs that Raph would bluntly say no to.

"Guys if you don't choose something in a minute, I'm goner choose for you," Donnie warned.

"Okay, we'll sing that one," Raph said, "Prepare to die Mikey."

"How do you die from singing?" Leo asked.

"I think that's a metaphor Leo, Raph basically mean he's going to kick Mikey's butt. Well, he thinks he will."

"_Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy…"_ Mikey and Raph sang as they read the words on the screen.

"Look it says I'm cool!" Mikey said.

"It says you're both cool," Leo said.

"_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night,"_ they sang into the microphone. Mikey was giving it all he got. His eyes were closed during the chorus and he was dancing. Raph just looked to the side at his brother and rolled his eyes.

"You're a try hard Mikey," Raph said during the instrumental part.

"Mikey!" Leo and Donnie cringed when Mikey took a high note. Raph just pushed Mikey over and continued singing.

"That was not good!" Donnie told Leo.

"There is a God, that's the end of the song," Leo let out a sign of relief. He did not want to hear Mikey trying to hit that note again in a hurry. In fact, he never wanted to hear it again.

"Okay, its goner tells us our points now," Mikey beamed, "I so kicked your butt, I so kicked your butt."

As the points came on the screen, the red side scrolled to a total of 2450 points, where the blue hit 2350.

"See Me so kicked your ass!" Mikey pointed to his brother in red.

"Lame brain –either you can't count or you're looking at my score. Look what colour your microphone is – that is blue! I'd have thought even you'd know what blue is when you saw it."

"I got the highest point, tell him Donnie!" Mikey turned to the one brother he knew was a wiz at math.

"Mikey, Raph beat you by a hundred points. Sorry, but you lost," He told his brother, who started to pout.

"Look if it makes you feel better, you can verse whoever looses between me and Leo," Don replied.

"You and Leo?" Raph started to laugh, "There you go Mikey, there's not much competition there. Donnie cannot sing to save his life and Leo; actually, I have never heard Leo sing in my entire life. So I think you got a head start there, kid," Raph mocked his brother.

"You have never heard Leo sing?" Mikey racked his brain for a moment.

"I've heard him sing, years ago when we were kids," Donnie smiled at the memory, "Now if my memory serves me correctly…"

"Too much Iron Chef," Raph butted in. Don poked his tongue out.

"Blame Mikey he always watches it. Anyways, we all started singing the song and it drove poor Sensei up the wall, so he told us to never sing it again. It was something about Buttercups."

"Buttercups? Leo sang a song about buttercups?" Mikey and Raph cracked up laughing and pointing to their oldest brother.

"Thanks Donnie," Leo looked at his purple masked brother annoyed.

"Leo we all sang it, not just you." Donnie turned his attention to the screen and moved the screen along to the various songs, until he found one he had noticed earlier.

"This is the one," Donnie said, as the tune came on.

"You think Sensei would have remembered that we promised never to sing this song again?" Mikey asked.

"Hit it Donnie, we gotta see this," Mikey and Raph sat down on the couch, ready and waiting to see their brothers sing such a girly song.

"I don't want to sing it, I don't know it," Leo said, looking at his brothers.

"I didn't know the hero song too well, but I sang it," Raph pointed out, "Besides you, sang it as a child, so you use to know it."

"I only knew the chorus, because it was off an advert."

"Leo just sing it," Raph rolled his eyes, "Mike and I want to see how you to do."

Leo and Don got up, reluctantly, as they did not like their audience. Raph and Mikey were bound to laugh at them and pull fun for the next three years over this five-minute song.

Leo stumbled over the words, as Donnie did his best to not sing any high notes.

"See Mikey, the machine says their both terrible," Raph pointed out to where the machine was assessing how the purple and blue clad turtles were doing.

"Finally something these two are totally crap at," Mikey giggled, "I know why Master Splinter made them promise to never sing it again."

"_Hey, hey hey,"_ Both turtles sang.

"You don't need help there do you?" Mikey asked, he loved this. Finally, something both his two oldest brothers were struggling with, he never thought he would see the day.

"_Why do you build me up buttercup, darling, just to let me down. I need you, I need you, more than anyone darling…"_

"Oh please! Mikey all I can say is, I am glad it's you who sings and not these two!" Raph chatted to Mikey.

"You got it there in one, dude."

"I told you Mikey, I'm not a camel's private parts, so stop calling me that," Raph warned.

"Okay we done, you two happy, we totally sucked at that," Donnie turned around to see his smirking little brothers.

"Yeah, you two can shut up now and pretend that this never happened," Leo warned them.

"What, can't you hack being bad at something? Hear that Mikey, these two can't hack being shit when it comes to singing."

"You two not goner go have a little cry in the bathroom now are you?" Mikey enjoyed the teasing.  
"Oh look Mikey, their scores. Ha, Leo is a wanner-be and Don's just an ammeter. Maybe you should go against April sometime and see who wins."

_Okay – who can guess the actual songs the tutles sang?_

_Also Iron Chef is a Japanese cooking show. If you never seen it, check out the web page. _


End file.
